Cap ? Ou pas cap ?
by Fraizy
Summary: Ils se sont connus , aimés , perdus . Entrainée dans une salle de concert par sa meilleure amie , Hanna était bien loin de se douter que se serait lui qui serait sur scène .


**Titre :** Cap ? Ou pas cap ?

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien . Rien ne m'appartient .

**Rating : K**

**Résumé : **Ils se sont connus , se sont aimés , se sont perdus . Se retrouveront-ils un jour .

**Note : **Mon deuxième OS , celui que j'aime le plus parmis tous ceux que j'ai pu écrire . Lisez . Appréciez , ou pas . Commentez .

* * *

Cap ou pas cap ? C'était en quelque sorte à partir de ce jeu que tout avait commencé .

Nous étions aujourd'hui en plein milieu du mois de juillet , Hanna avait accepté d'accompagner Lola , sa meilleure amie , au concert de son groupe favori , bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas vraiment ce groupe , mis à part deux ou trois chansons le reste de leur répertoire lui était totalement inconnu . Hanna avait accepté pour deux raisons , la première : Lola était sa meilleure amie et il y a quelque temps déjà celle ci l'avait énormément aidée alors que Hanna sombrait dans la dépression après la mort de ses parents , et la deuxième : aujourd'hui elles avaient 18 ans , nées le même jour , c'était en partie l'une des choses qui faisaient que ces deux jeunes filles étaient tellement proches ... Plus de 1o heures que les jeunes filles se trouvaient dans la fille d'attente , il était encore tôt , 9h du matin , les deux amies étaient arrivées la veille au soir pour pouvoir se trouver devant , Lola voulait absolument se trouver devant lors du concert . Le temps passait assez rapidement , Hanna et Lola avaient fait connaissances avec plusieurs autres jeunes filles , elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes étonnées par le fait que Hanna ne connaisse pas le groupe . D'ailleurs Hanna n'avait jamais vu aucune photo de ce groupe , cela pouvait paraître étrange , mais c'était ainsi ...

Le moment tant attendu par toutes les filles présentes arriva , l'ouverture des portes de la salle où le groupe se produisait ce soir . Après la fouille des vigiles et malgré les recommandations de ceux-ci , Hanna et Lola se prirent la main et s'élancèrent , elles couraient , étant dans les premières et étant deux jeunes filles très sportives elles n'eurent aucun mal à se retrouver contre les barrières , Lola lui avait recommandé de s'accrocher , Hanna comprit vite pourquoi , derrière elle les coups partaient dans tous les sens , et la jeune fille pressentait que ce n'était pas terminé . Les quelques heures qu'il restait avant le début du concert passèrent relativement vite , Lola et Hanna n'avaient pas lâché leurs barrières quand les lumières s'éteignirent . Dès les premiers accords de guitare Hanna constata que Lola avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux , elle sourit , heureuse pour sa meilleure amie , celle - ci attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps .

Hanna leva les yeux sur le guitariste qui venait juste de prendre place sur scène en face de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient . Après tout si déjà elle était là autant profiter du concert . Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand de nombreux moments de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire .

FLASH BACK

- Mamaaaan ! Il arrête pas de m'embêter !

- Oh Hanna vous avez 9 ans maintenant , débrouillez vous !

La petite fille qui venait de se plaindre à sa mère se tourna vers un petit homme , il faisait la même taille qu'elle , de petites dreads "s'échappaient" de son crâne , déjà Hanna le trouvait beau .

- Toom ! Maman a dit que tu devais arrêter de m'embêter !

- Menteuse elle a rien dit d'abord !

- Toom ... Cap ou pas cap ?

Le petit homme sourit , ce jeu était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux .

- De quoi ?- Cap ou pas cap d'arrêter de m'embêter ?

- Hum ... Cap !

La petite Hanna sourit , et alla prendre Tom dans ses bras , à ce moment là elle se fit une promesse , celle de ne jamais le quitter .

RETOUR DANS LA REALITE

Ne jamais le quitter , cette promesse elle ne l'avait jamais oubliée , elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné , c'était lui qui l'avait fait .Il n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années , bien sûr il était plus grand , ses dreads étaient plus longues elles aussi , mais son visage était toujours le même ...

Un ange , voila à quoi Hanna le comparait quand un nouveau flash lui revint en mémoire .

FLASH BACK

- Tom , cap ou pas cap de ne jamais me quitter ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te quitterai jamais ...

- Tom . Cap ou pas cap ?

- Cap princesse , cap ...

Le temps avait passé depuis la période du dernier flash , Hanna et Tom avaient désormais 16 ans , Hanna était amoureuse , Tom aussi , ils étaient heureux ensemble . Satisfaite par la réponse de son petit ami , Hanna vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles appartenant à celui qui faisait battre son coeur . Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Hanna , le jour de ses 16 ans , Tom lui avait offert une très belle chaîne en argent ...

- Tom , cap ou pas cap de dire que tu m'aime ?

- Je t'aime Hanna , plus que tout ...

Ce soir là , elle offrit à Tom une chose très importante pour elle ... Après tout il lui avait promis de ne jamais la quitter , elle pouvait lui faire confiance .Jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter que Tom ne serait plus là le lendemain matin , jamais elle ne se serait douté que la seule chose qu'elle retrouverait de lui était une lettre .

" Hanna ,

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas être là au moment où tu lis ces quelques mots . Te souviens - tu de ce que tu nous a dit à Bill , Gus' , Georg et à moi il y a quelques temps ? " Accrochez - vous ! Bientôt votre rêve deviendra réalité , j'en suis sûre . " Ce sont tes mots , et tu avais raison . Il y a quelques minutes Bill m'a appelé , un contrat nous attend . Mais pour cela on doit partir . Tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur . Tu sais la chaîne que tu m'a offerte l'année dernière ? Je la garderai toujours sur moi , comme ça je tiendrai ma promesse , jamais je ne te quitterai .Tu peux faire pareil avec celle que je t'ai offerte hier soir , à moins que tu ne veuilles me rayer de ta vie, ce que je peux comprendre ...

Ne m'en veux pas . Je t'aime .

Tom . "

RETOUR A LA REALITE

Ces mots jamais elle ne les avaient oubliés , inconsciemment elle toucha cette fameuse chaîne , jamais elle ne l'avait quittée ne serait - ce une seule seconde . Après un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie elle put voir que celle ci profitait pleinement du concert . Hanna reporta son attention sur Tom .

- Tom , cap ou pas cap de me regarder dans les yeux ?

Tom ne réagit pas . La fin du concert approchait , le groupe se dirigeait vers les coulisses pour se préparer avant de revenir pour le final . Hanna répéta sa phrase .

- Tom, cap ou pas cap de me regarder dans les yeux ?

Cette fois - ci , Tom leva la tête vers elle , la fixant , il ne dit rien d'autre qu'un simple " Cap " avant de sortir de scène . L'avait - il reconnue ? Hanna n'en avait aucune idée , désormais la seule chose qu'elle attendait c'était son retour sur scène . Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent et le groupe réapparut enfin . Ich bin da . Dernière chanson du concert . Hanna ne cessait de fixer Tom . Tom ne cessait de fixer Hanna . La chanson prit fin , les filles hurlèrent encore pendant deux minutes , tentant en vain de faire remonter le groupe sur scène , puis résignées elles commencèrent à sortir de la salle . Lola également .

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Lola s'était tournée vers sa meilleure amie voyant que celle - ci ne bougeait pas .

- Pas tout de suite , ne m'attend pas .

**" Bleib "**

Un simple mot . Lu sur les lèvres de Tom avant qu'il ne sorte définitivement de scène . Un simple mot . Mais il avait fait naître en Hanna une nouvelle certitude . Oui il l'avait reconnue . Non il ne l'avait pas oubliée .

La salle était vide , les vigiles commençaient à se demander pourquoi cette jeune fille restait là , le regard fixé sur la scène , quand Tom apparut sur cette fameuse scène . A ce moment là un très beau sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille . Les vigiles s'éloignèrent en pensant : " Une nouvelle conquête pour le jumeau Kaulitz " .

S'ils savaient comme ils avaient raison , et tord en même temps . Tom descendit de la scène et s'avançait vers Hanna . Hanna de son côté ne bougeait pas . Elle ne faisait pas un geste .

- Tu m'as manquée ...

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Tom .I

ls restèrent ainsi les yeux dans les yeux sans prononcer une parole sans qu'aucuns des deux n'auraient put dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Hanna reprit la parole ...

- Dis moi Tom ... Tu te souviens il y a deux ans , ce fameux cap ou pas cap , juste avant que ...

Tom ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase , bien sur qu'il se souvenait . Presque maladroitement ces deux adolescent eurent le même geste , non ils ne s'embrassèrent pas , ce n'était pas encore le moment , le geste qu'ils firent était simple , mais même avec la distance leur histoire aussi l'avait toujours été . Ils s'aimaient . Point .

Ils ne se serrèrent pas dans leurs bras , ne prononcèrent aucune parole , non ils ne firent rien de tout cela , mais dans ce geste , simplement en effleurant chacun cette chaîne qui pendait autour de leur cou , ce geste parlait pour eux .

- Ce soir là je t'ai répondu cap , j'ai répondu que j'étais cap de te dire que je t'aimais . Bien sur que je m'en souviens ... Même si deux années ont passé je suis prêt à te le dire , encore et encore ...

Aucune parole ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille , non , elle n'en eut pas le temps car les lèvres de Tom avaient déjà emprisonnés les siennes . Quand ils se séparèrent ce fut une nouvelle fois Tom qui prit la parole .

- Cette soirée je t'avais aussi fait une autre promesse . Je ne l'ai pas tenue car le lendemain même je suis parti .

Hanna voulait parler , elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut stoppée par Tom qui venait de lui poser un doigt sur la bouche .

- Aujourd'hui je peux te le redire , et cette fois je tiendrai cette promesse , car je ne veux plus être séparé de toi . Je suis cap , cap de ne plus jamais te quitter ...

Cap ou pas cap ? C'est avec ce jeu que tout va recommencer .


End file.
